Generally, a foldable bed frame includes two pivotally connected upper frames, and legs pivotally connected with and supporting the upper frames. To stabilize the foldable bed frame, legs are usually connected with each other by lateral bars, and legs/lateral bars are connected with upper frames by supports. In some existing foldable bed frames, supports are made of telescopically coupled bars, with push buttons to unlock the bars so that the bed frames can be folded. In many cases, one has to push the buttons very hard to unlock the bars, making the foldable bed frames inconvenient to use.
Some existing foldable bed frames also include bedding supports configured to be attached to the bed frames after the bed frames are unfolded. Such bedding supports usually work separately and independently, e.g., they cannot be folded or unfolded along with the other components of the bed frames while connected with the bed frames. They have to be detached and removed from the bed frames in order to fold and unfold the bed frames. It is inconvenient and time consuming.
Given the current state of the art, there remains a need for supports and foldable bed frames that address the abovementioned issues.
The information disclosed in this Background section is provided for an understanding of the general background of the invention and is not an acknowledgement or suggestion that this information forms part of the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.